Dealing With Love
by hipturtle15
Summary: My sequel to A Romance Secret! It's hard to know that your own leader is dating your friend. But Private can't stand it! He's got to know what love REALLY means! The story is better than the summery. Chapter 5 iz up! And very funny!
1. Chapter 1 SUGAR!

**Dealing With Love**

**Chapter 1 SUGAR!**

_**My heart will never be broken,**_

_**From a girl who was from Hoboken,**_

_**She's such a beautiful dame,**_

_**Like when were eating fish oh I wish,**_

_**It will always stay the same.**_

…………**..**

**It was night time. Private couldn't sleep. He got up to go outside. He stared at the stars and the huge moon. "What is love? I mean I know what it means….but. Still there's a part of love I still don't know about." He said to himself.**

**Morning……**

**Skipper got up. But he didn't hear the TV on. He saw Kowalski and Rico still asleep. He went up the fish bowl entrance. And found Private asleep on the top of the habitat. "Private?" Skipper said. "Why are you asleep up here?" He asked. Private woke up and saw his leader standing over him.**

"**Oh hey Skippa what are…….oh. That's strange." He looked around were he was standing. Skipper looked confused. "Come on. Were learning self defense today." Skipper said. They both went down the fish bole entrance. **

………………………………**....**

**Skipper rolled over a chalk bored. And started drawing on it. "Now men. Today we are learning self defense." Skipper said. He drew two figures on the bored. "Now. Figure one is about to attacked by figure two." He said pointing on the bored with a stick. "Figure two is about to kick figure one. What do you do?" **

**The other three stared at each other. Kowalski raised his flipper. "Um….you could jump up in the air and whack them on the top of the head?" He said. Skipper thought for a moment. "Sure. That would work."**

**Skipper glanced at the team. "Rico!" Skipper said. "Help me with a example here." They waddled to the center of the room. "Rico. I'll be figure two." Skipper ran towered Rico. Rico stared then jumped up in the air. And whacked Skipper on the top of the head.**

**WHACK!**

**Skipper rubbed the top of his flat head. "Nice work Rico." He said. Rico felt proud of himself. **

**1 Hour later……..**

**Skipper went to visit Marlene. Marlene loved the fact that she had a responsible date. Skipper entered the habitat. "Hi. Skipper!" She said. "Hey." He said. Marlene had some flowers. She gave them to Skipper. They sat down and stared at each other. "Marlene?" Skipper said. "Did you know that-" **

**BRING! **

**Skipper's emergency phone rang. "Sorry." He said. "Hello?" He said with his ear close to the phone. "Skipper. Rico's on a rampage for sugar!" It was Kowalski's voice. "Don't let him have any." Skipper said. Skipper could here other voices in the phone. "No!" Kowalski screamed. "Not Private's Butter Scotch Lollies! Got to go Skipper." The phone hung up.**

**Marlene had a odd looking face. "Who was that?" She said nervously. "Oh. Um…Rico is dieing for little sugar." **

**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**They jumped out of there seats. "A little?" She said. They ran to the penguin habitat. When they got in they saw Rico running everywhere with a chainsaw in his flippers. Looking for the sugar stash. "Stand down Rico!" Skipper said. But Rico didn't listen. He was to busy destroying everything. Marlene ran in front. "Look what I've got Rico!" In her hands she held a sucker. Rico ran to her. "Now do you promise you will be good Rico?" Rico nodded his head rapidly up and down. "Ok. Then" She said. Then she threw it. And Rico chased after it. Skipper turned around real slowly and stared at her. "A sucker?!" He yelled. "Are you mad woman?!" **

**Marlene leaned over to Skipper's ear. "Don't worry." She whispered. "It's sugar free." Skipper smiled. "Sorry." He said. Then they went back to Marlene's habitat.**

……………………**..**

**Private was watching TV. He turned it off and stared at Kowalski who was working on an invention. Private waddled up to him. He tapped him on the shoulder. Kowalski jumped and turned around. "Hey Private." What are-" I need to ask you a question Kowalski." Private interrupted. "Oh ok. What?" Private looked at the ground. **

"**What is love?" He asked. Kowalski looked at him for a little while. "Well it's a…….sorda like a………think of it like a big bliss inside the heart. Causing emotion to a female. **

**Private looked confused. Because that didn't make a lot of sense. **

**Hey peoples! I hope your going to like this story. ****J **


	2. Chapter 2 Flying Mort

Chapter 2 Flying Mort

Private was sitting on the top of the habitat, thinking what love is. Until he heard a voice.

"MORTON THE LEMUR! HOW MANY TIMES AM I TO BE TELLIN YOU! NO TOUCHING THE ROYAL FEETS!" Private jumped from were he was sitting. "Who's Morton?" He thought. Then he herd a loud scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just then Mort landed right on Private head. "I flew!" He said.

Private took him off his head. "Mort what are you doing on our habitat?" Private asked. "I touched the royal feets." He said. Just then Kowalski burst through the fish bole thing. "I heard screaming! I've got Rico and I'm not afraid to use him!" Kowalski screamed while holding Rico right behind him.

"No need to fear." Private said. "It's just Mort." Kowalski gave a sigh in relief. "FEW! I thought someone was being attacked." Then Maurice hopped over the fence. "I'd like my big eyes friend back." He said while holding his hands out.

"Sure." Private said while giving Morton-oops! I mean Mort back. (Giggles! XD)

2 days later……

It was trick or treat night at the zoo. All the little animals went to every habitat to get candy. All four penguins were staring at the clock. Skipper raised a flipper. "Ok men. In 5.…4.…3...2.…1.…6:00! Private! Get the candy. Kowalski kid report!" He ordered. Kowalski went outside to check. "The little animals are outside Skipper." Kowalski said. Private came out of a locked volt with a big sack of candy. "Got the candy Skippa!" He said cheerfully.

They went outside. To wait for the children. Later on a little cub came over to their habitat. He was a mummy suit. "Trick or SNIFF treat." He said kinda sad. Skipper noticed this sad little cub's face. "Is their something wrong? Come on…it's Halloween! Show me your mad face!" Skipper said encouraging.

"Roar." The cub said very dull. "You got a name son?" Skipper asked. "Sunny." He said dull again. "Well Sunny why are you so sad?" He said. Sunny raised his head were he could se them. "SNIFF! It's those lemurs! The tall one. Who likes to be called: Da King. Wont give me any candy. Not only that but he yelled at me for standing on his habitat."

The four penguins stared at each other. "Skippa?" Private said with a sad look on his face. "I-" "I know it." Skipper interrupted. "I want to do the same." Skipper turned to Sunny. " Don't worry Sunny. This is going to be a Halloween you'll never forget." Skipper promised.

The penguins did a huddle. "Ok men. Commence operation: Treat or beat." He did a glare at Marlene's habitat. "Were going to need help with this."

………………………………......

"So…….you want me to help you guys scare the lemurs?" Marlene asked. "Skipper nodded with agreement. "Yep." He said. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked. "You distract them while we do some important stuff." Skipper said with a devious smile on his face. Marlene likes this idea. Then she did a smile. "Ok one distraction coming up!" She left the habitat.

………………………………

Marlene entered the lemur habitat. "Hey guys! What are you doing crushing kids hearts?" She said with her hands on her hips. Julian stared at her. "I am da king! I don't give away stuff unless it's Mort." He said. Mort jumped in front of Marlene. "Hi it's me! I am ever so likely used!"

Meanwhile……

The penguins were behind that giant volcano the lemurs have. "Ok Kowalski. Is that thing ready to make my voice really deep?" Kowalski nodded. "And Private do you have that that little ball that makes explosions?" Private did a wave at the top of the volcano. "Rico? Got the steam machine?" Rico rapidly shook his head up and down, up and down, up and down, and- oops I got lost in my mind.

"Ok then men! Lets start operation: Treat or beat! Go go go! Rico started the steam machine. "What's going on?" Julian said sacredly.

BOOM!

Private through a explosion ball in the volcano. "Marlene smiled. "I think someone made the sky spirits very angry." She said. (Now when I do **bold** letters, that means it's Skipper's voice very deep.) "**King Julian?! You have made me very, very angry!" **

BOOM!

"What have I done sky spirit?! What!" Julian screamed. "**You have crushed little kid animal's hearts! What's wrong with giving out candy!**"

BOOM!

Just then Bob (Julian's piñata) Started to float in the air. "**You shall share, you shall share!"** "Ok, ok! Sky spirit! I will share….you know a little."

BOOM!

"Ok, ok! You win I will share it all! Just don't strike me!" Then everything stopped. And the penguins disappeared to their habitat. "That was wired." Julian said to him self.

Penguin habitat…….

"We did good men! And Private how did you get that piñata to float?" Private had a puzzled look on his face. "That wasn't me Skippa." He said. They all stared at each other.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They all screamed and ran away.


	3. Author's Alert

Author's Alert

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**Hi! If your reading this that means I have news to tell you.**

**1. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. So much stuff has happened over the time.**

**2. I hope you guys have been reading A Romance Not Asked For. It was awesome. By: Smilesas! **

**3. Smilesas is cool. Hey Smilesas if your reading this I want you to know you're a heck of a writer! I would love to read a sequel. I think you should go for it!**

**4. Also I will have the next chapter up either this week, or next week.**

**SEEYA! :) **


	4. Chapter 3 The shrink ray

Chapter 3 The shrink ray

**Hey peoples! Sorry again for the late chapter. It's a little short but I hope you like it! (Plus a little help from Smilesas. Thanks for your help!) Ok! ENJOY!**

King Julian was sitting on his bouncie house. Held one paw under his chin. "Something is very fishy here." He said staring at the sky.

.......................................

In the HQ Private was watching TV. Kowalski was making something. It was a shrink ray. It looked like a purple gun with a green lazar on the inside. "Rico!" Kowalski said. "Come over here for a sec." Rico walked over there. Kowalski held up his creation. "This….oh this! Is a shrink ray! It can turn you to the size of a pea! I need to test it on you." Rico stood still.

ZAP!

Rico was on the ground. He shrunk! "Eureka!" Kowalski yelled. Then he pored some water on Rico. And he was normal size again.

In Marlene's habitat she was writing in her diary. It read:

_Dear diary,_

_This relationship with Skipper and I are going great! _

_He's coming over tonight! I might tell him I love him!_

……………………………….......

Skipper was taking a walk. And he was thinking. _I should tell Marlene I love her. But….what if she doesn't love me back?! What if I picked the wrong time to tell her!_

Skipper took a deep breath. _I'm just nervous! _

………………………..

Before Skipper got back. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were talking. "What mean tell you what love is about?!" Kowalski said. Private looked nervous. "Um….well…I just wanted to know about how love works." He said staring at the floor. Kowalski stared. "Fine. Rico and I will show you." Then they left the HQ.

…………………..

It was 8:00. Skipper was getting ready. He just took a shower. But his wouldn't dry! "I'm going to be late!" He said to himself. He looked around. His team wasn't there. "I need my feathers try." He said. "Were are they?" Then he stared at the shrink ray. Laying there on the table. "I need to use this hair dryer." He said. He flipped on the switch.

ZAP!

"AHHHHH!"

Skipper fell on his bum. "OW!" He said. Then stared at the ceiling. "What in the name of uncle Danny's nun chucks!" He screamed.

…………………………..

Marlene was sitting at her table. Looking bored. _Skipper. Where are you! _She said in her mind.

Private, Kowalski, and Rico returned to the HQ. Kowalski looked at the shrink ray witch was on the floor. "Hey!" He said. "Who moved my shrink ray?!" Skipper looked terrified. _Shrink ray!_

2 Hours later……..

"Skipper and Marlene must be having fun." Kowalski said. They've been gone for an hour."

On the floor Skipper was thinking. _My date! _Skipper needed to get back to normal size before it's to late!

In Marlene's habitat…..

Marlene sat there in her bed. _Oh Skipper. _She thought. _I thought you were better then that._ Marlene rolled over and turned off the lamp.


	5. Chapter 4 I'm sorry!

Chapter 4 I'm sorry!

Meanwhile, the penguins were a sleep. But Skipper, on the other flipper was trying to wake up Kowalski.

He tried jumping on him, yelling in his ear, trying to make a noise, nothing would work. He got out a bullhorn.

"KOWALSKI!" He screamed in through the horn. Kowalski rolled off his bed.

"OH MY GOSH!"

THUMP!

Skipper walked to Kowalski's eyes. Kowalski's eyes widen.

"BUG! BUG! RICO? DEATH RAY, DEATH RAY!" Kowalski screamed but OF COURSE Rico can sleep through anything. Kowalski got out a pan and started to beat Skipper with it.

"No, no! I'm your commanding officer!" Skipper yelled at the top of his voice. Kowalski held the pan hi up in the air but then stopped.

"Skipper? What the heck? Did you use my shrink ray?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought it was a feather dryer for me and Marlene's date-" Skipper stopped himself.

"The date, the date! Quick how do you change back?" Skipper said in a panicky way.

Kowalski ran to the refrigerator.

"Here! I'll poor water on you." And Kowalski did as he said.

Then Skipper ran out the door to Marlene's habitat. When he got there he knock on her door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Marlene got up and put her face next to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Me who?"

"Skipper."

"Who for?"

"What do you mean who for? I'm here to see Marlene."

Marlene walked away.

"Well she's not here right now please leave a message the beep."

"BEEP!"

Skipper decided to play along.

"Hi this is Skipper, please answer the door because I have to tell you something,…now." He said.

Marlene opened the door.

"What do you want?" She said.

Skipper let in a deep breath. Because he new this might be a problem.

"I'm sorry I missed our date. Um…can I come in?"

She let him in.

"I'm sorry I missed our date." Skipper said.

Marlene put her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you miss our date?"

Skipper got nervous.

"Well…I….uh……I shrunk to the size of a pea! There I said it!"

Marlene looked and looked at him.

"What kind of excuse is that?!" She said.

Skipper looked even more nervous.

"It's not an excuse!" He said.

"The date was so important me I was still wet from a shower. It turns out I thought Kowalski's new shrink ray was a feather dryer. I used it and shrunk. So mad at my self! I was going to tell you I love you!"

Marlene's eyes widen.

"You were? I was going to tell you that _I_ love you too." She said smiling.

Skipper smiled in relief.

"Oh Skipper, I love you too!" Marlene said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the penguin's HQ, Private woke up and found that his leader was missing. But, he did see Kowalski awake.

"Hey Kowalski?" Private said. "Where's Skippa?" Kowalski turned around and looked at Private.

"Oh, he went to apologize to Marlene. He missed their date last night." Kowalski said. Private looked shocked.

"Why, what did he do?" Private said curiously.

"Lets just say Skipper was feeling _down_ last night." Kowalski did a light giggle in his mind. But just then, King Julian burst in through the fish bowl entrance.

"Silly penguins! Help me, help me!" He screamed. Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Go away Julian." He said.

"No! I da King, Is being hated by the sky spirits!"

"What?!" Kowalski said in sarcastic voice.

"I am to be telling the truth!" Just then Skipper entered.

"What the?" He said staring at Julian. "Go away."

"But-"

"Go away Ring Tail!"

"Well!"

Julian left. Then Skipper turned to his teammates.

"So, where were you three last night?" He said. The other three stared at the floor, looked at the ceiling, and whistling.

"Come on! I needed you men last night and you weren't there." Skipper said. Kowalski stepped in. "Well….we were showing Private how love works." He said.

"And how did you do that?"

"We were going to rent a chick flick."

"What! A chick flick?!"

"Yeah! You know those dumb romance movies."

"Did you get one?"

"No."

Kowalski changed the subject. "So….how did it go with Marlene?" He said. Skipper did a small blush. "Well….it went good. Were not mad at each other." Just then Julian burst in again.

"Ah Ha! I knew! Da King always knows!"

"Knows about what?!" Private said.

"You silly penguins tricked me! Da sky spirits would never get mad at me like that! I want my candy back!"

**Ok people! This MAYBE be my last chapter till further notice. Because i have to start on that Christmas story i promised since like, August! If you have know idea what i'm talking about, Go to the bottom of my profile. Chow!**


End file.
